Bruce wayne Batman's Month
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: Just something my uncle convinced me to put on here. A month where he deals with sickness, getting shot, riddles and a bunch of other things because Batman can do it as he is awesome. I don't own Batman or any of the characters, I own nothing. DC does I have another one with B first meeting Jason but it's not ready
1. Chapter 1

My take on Bruce Wayne/Batmans life This is my first one, so hopefully you will like it Chapter 1

"I told you I would stop you", I say through clenched teeth as I grab him from from the floor of the warehouse by his shirt and hoist him to his feet. I assess the damage I've created and know it's nothing much. A bleeding broken nose, a broken arm and bruises are hardly going to make him think twice.

"It's over Joker", I growl at him and push him out the door as I hear sirens approaching. His purple suit is dirty with mud and other various substances and his green hair is all over the place. My costume is ripped by various knife wounds in places.

"Oh Batsy", he says and grins at me, but his grin disappears and his face turns serious, "I was counting on it", he says as I force him along. My expression remains unreadable but my mind is already analysing his words. He wasn't easy to catch, being as unpredictable as he is, and my nights worth of bruises and wounds can contest to that but he's probably planning something else, or has planned something else. His fascination with the church and various bombs and hostages left me busy tonight but I was still lucky enough to come back to him still tied up and unconscious at the time, was it luck or part of his sick plan? I grab him just before commissioner James Gordon pulls up and hoist him in the air with my right hand and bare my teeth at him.

"If this is part of some other plan or if you somehow get out of the Asylum again I'll be waiting joker, and there won't be a place on earth big enough to hide you", I snarl in his face and throw him toward Gordon who is getting out of a police car. He laughs in my face as I expect him to and Gordon grabs him and cuffs him. I disappear and hear Gordon say Hey Batman- and turn around to nothing.

"That isn't funny", he yells into the night but I allow myself the tiniest smirk before my face goes blank again.

"Coming home any time soon Master Wayne"? A voice buzzes into my ear from the communicator. I call the Bat-Mobile and get in before I answer.

"I have to make sure a clown gets to the Asylum and stays there then I'll be home", I say as I check the time, 2 am.

"Everything go ok sir?", a tall, thin elderly balding man with a slight moustache dressed formerly in a black formal suit and bow tie asks me as I get out of the Bat-Mobile. I'm in a giant cave with computers and all sorts of machinery, including a ladder that goes up that leads to the trapeze Dick often uses, most notable Is the noisy screeching of bats laying upside down on the ceiling. A door leads off to bathrooms that I never really use. A few tables full of various chemicals and equipment sits near the computers, the lab part of the cave.

"I stayed an hour to make sure Joker stays where he's meant to be", I say as I take off the black cowl/mask I'm wearing. Its 4 am, I make note of the time. He nods and points to a table that has medical supplies on a tray next to it. I nod and pull the Kevlar off my bruised body with a grunt. He takes my suit as I undress and he puts it away and I'm left in boxers and a shirt in the cold of the cave. Can I have the thermal parts of the suit back, I think as I sit on the cold medical table. He comes over and examines my left thigh that I was unfortunate enough to be to slow at dodging a knife and received a large gash. I hate knife wounds, now there's no crime to focus on to ignore the pain. He puts antiseptic on it and I stare at the floor, my face as unreadable as ever. I doubt it fools him though. He stitches and bandages it up and I don't so much as hiss. He moves on to the rest of my body, checking everywhere for cuts which he cleans even though I protest on how unnecessary it is. I get up once he's done and go to the big computer monitors. He clicks his tongue in disapproval but retreats upstairs. I update a few files on Joker and see how I'm going on getting a new cure for scarecrows fear toxin that I carefully avoided a few days ago. Alfred comes back and hands me soft pyjamas and a drink of hot chocolate. No doubt trying to coax me to go to bed.

"How's Dick? I know he was angry with me because he couldn't go on patrol tonight", I say and sip the hot chocolate and grab the clothes.

"Master Dick is fine, in bed asleep, like certain other people I know should be", he says as I take off my shirt and put the pyjamas on and the pants.

"It's barely 4 am Alfred, I'll do this then go to bed", I say and turn back to the screen and save what I have done so far and open another few files. I stifle a yawn that nearly gets the better of me. As always, commander Alfred, as Dick once called him, doesn't miss a thing. The screen suddenly goes blank and my face turns toward Alfred who is holding up one hand with the plug and his other Hand is pointing to the stairs, his face stern.

"Plug that back in Alfred, you're lucky I saved the last document, this isn't funny!", I yell at him.

"Oh does this thing serve some sort of purpose sir?", he asks in wonder and stares at the plug. "

"What if I hadn't of saved that, plug it back in Alfred, now!", I growl at him.

"Photographic memory, Master Bruce, and since you haven't slept in three days for various reason, I can't say I feel the least bit guilty", he say and points toward the stairs again. I sigh and raise my hands in defeat and he smiles in victory. I let him push me up the stairs and into the big library with my parents portrait hanging above the fireplace near the big black couches.

"That wasn't funny Alfred", I mumble as we go into the hall and then through to the main lounge room.

"I'm not laughing sir", he says and I can hear his amusement. He pushes me up the stairs and through the hallway and I pause at Dicks room. I open the door silently and I see the pale face and black hair of 11 year old is indeed tucked in the big bed asleep. I smile and close the door, walking on to the huge master bedroom.

I open the door to the big dark red grand bed that seems to be calling to me, but I walk past it, as well as the walk in closet and the balcony. There's also a big dark brown dresser on the door side of the wall with a mirror, made of the finest wood. I walk into the big bathroom connected to my room and grab my toothbrush from under the sink. The double mirror shows a pale young man with dark black hair and deep blue eyes, handsome but unfortunately it looks like he doesn't sleep much, as there are dark circles under his eyes. It shows his muscles and the way his shoulders slump from exhaustion. I look around at the bathroom as I brush my teeth, the huge shower to the right and the big bath to my left, both look finely engraved in patterns and swirls in places. I smile at the hot tub and remember not that long ago when Salina Kyle and I had taken baths together a few times and I grimace as I remember the fine toilet and the first time I got drunk.

"If you could hurry up, that would be great Master Bruce", comes a snappy voice from behind and I rinse my mouth out and put my tooth brush back. I don't even bother to reply, I walk in to the bedroom and find the covers already pulled back on the left side so I get in. The soft bed mixed with the soft pyjamas does wonders for my aching body. My eyes are already drooping shut, now having no real reason to stay open.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the boss in this manor Alfred", I say with a smile and I can already hear my words are slightly slurred.

"Sir you wouldn't last a week without me reminding you constantly to eat and to sleep," he points a finger at me and looks at me sternly" "go to sleep now Master Bruce", he says with a smile and closes the door, now satisfied that I'm going to stay put. My eyes are heavy and they finally shut. My last thought is how good it feels to be in a soft bed for once instead of a cold pavement somewhere.

Wake up, Master Bruce. I grunt and roll over, ignoring the voice that I'm sure is at the door. I hope he goes away. Something shakes my shoulder and my hopes are dashed. "You are aware that Bats sleep during the day, they like the night Alfred", I say and try to roll back over.

"Unfortunately for this Bat he has a meeting in an hour and a half, it's 2 pm, I think it's pushing it", he says and shakes my shoulder again. I sigh and sit up.

"Why can't they arrange for a time that suits all staff members, particularly the owner of the damn company", I groan. Alfred hands me coffee and walks out of the room. He comes back as I finish it in record time and hands me a towel. I go to the shower and take off my bandage before I wash myself under the shower hoping it will wake me up a bit more. I barely notice the pain as the water splashes on the bruises. As soon as the showers off and I step out I feel the freezing cold air around me. I grab the towel to quickly dry myself off and walk into my room. A tight fitting black custom made suit is laid out on the made bed with a dark blue tie, along with boxers and a bandage. I re-bandage the wound and put the clothes on.

I can't help but look in the mirror across from the bed near the door. The magazines weren't lying when they said I look good in suits, especially with how tall and broad I am. The part about me sleeping with several people how ever is a complete lie. They also never realise that the 'several' glasses I drink at the parties are actually one untouched glass that I hold for the whole night, that seems to get me more and more drunk as I pretend to sip it. Either that or I usually just drink ginger ale that everyone assumes is champaign. The saddest part is they think the worlds greatest detective is an idiot, necessary though. It protects my identity, I'm just somehow good at business as well. I exit the room taking my wallet and accessories with me and make my way down the hall way and down the stairs.

Through the huge kitchens double doors and into the big and only dining room we seem to use. The dark brown wood of the hard, strong table engraved in beautiful patterns is at least a few centuries old as is the chairs that go with it. I sit and Alfred places a plate, knife and fork of fruit and pancakes in front of me. He then sits beside me as I bite into watermelon. We really have the best fruit on earth in Wayne Manor, I wonder why that is.

"I will come with you to pick up Dick today", I say to Alfred in between bites. Alfred smiles and nods.

"We have to leave in half an hour then sir", he says and I nod in silence. "Mr Kent called, said he wanted to do an interview about Wayne Enterprises", he says and I grimace. "Why can't you just admit that you like the man, that you even might consider him to be a friend"? I roll my eyes and get my phone out of my pocket. "Anything for the press",I mumble and dial Clark Kent's number, hoping he doesn't answer. I take a breath and then I hear it ring a few times before the unmistakable stem mar of Clark Kent comes through the phone.

"Clark Kent speaking", he says. I manage to make my tone civil.

"Mr Kent, it's Bruce Wayne speaking, I just have one question, do you prefer hot dogs or sour lemons"? I ask. His reply isn't confused when he replies.

"I'm afraid I prefer sour lemons at the moment Mr Wayne", he says and confirms my suspicions that he is in a civilian environment and is unable to talk freely.

"Not a problem Clark, Alfred said you wanted to interview me about my company"?

"Yes, Perry wants the article as soon as possible. What time suits you"? He asks.

"Do you even have to ask"?

"Afternoon, gotcha".

"Three would be good, fly over to the manor tomorrow, Dick would love to see you again", I say the last part through gritted teeth but manage to keep my voice friendly. "I'm guessing you're over that dispute we had last week?", he asks and I just know he has a big grin on at the end of the line.

"I was trying to be nice, congratulations on ruining it, idiot"! I growl at him.

"I was just saying- I cut him off with "Goodbye Clark", and end the phone call with a cruel smirk. Alfred just shakes his head and I pretend not to notice, but I continue to eat. In all honesty I'm glad for Clark's friendship, you'll never hear me ever say it though. Dick likes him way too much, the traitor even wears superman pyjamas sometimes, maybe that's just to annoy me.

I finish the food and put the plate in the sink and I follow Alfred into the garage. He holds the door to a black limousine open and I get inside, wondering why he wanted to drive this car. I move across to one of the side seats to make it easier for Dick later and buckle up. I wish I could wind down the windows, I just like fresh air, not that there'd much in the other parts of Gotham. If I had my way I would be driving Dick myself in a Porsche or something, I like driving, but today he would have to stay in my office if Alfred isn't the one driving.

I stretch out my legs in front of me and turn to the mini bar. I grab water out and start drinking it. I think back to the last time Dick came to wayne Enterprises, the same reason I'm not driving to pick him up today. I left him in my office thinking it would all be ok but when I get back Dick had been playing with the fire extinguisher. Papers everywhere and a foamy ten year old with a huge grin on his face. I stood there trying not to laugh. Never again! I'm enjoying the trip to Dicks school even though most people would be bored. It's just nice to be able to relax for once.

Gotham isn't quite snowing yet but it's damn near cold, I'm glad I'm in the warm car. I hate the winter, the only thing good about it is the shorter days. Gee I wonder why that would be an advantage to someone like me. We stop at the large brick building and I manage to spot a small boy in a green shirt and blue jeans, he has black hair and blue eyes, people say he looks like me a lot. He's standing next go a girl with brown hair, black shirt and blue jeans on. Dick and Barbra. I'm glad the school is all years otherwise Barbra would be in high school and Dick would only talk to her on duty. He sees the limo, turns to Barbra and tells her goodbye before running toward the car waving. Alfred opens the door for him and he gets in and sits his bag next to him. He buckles up and turns to me.

"I was hoping to see you", he says and grins at me before he and he coughs into his hands. I look at him for a moment and see that his nose looks a bit red and his face is more pale then usual, I don't say anything however.

"How was school ?" I ask and his face turns sour.

"I nearly got into a fight. That Colin kid was making fun of my Romanian heritage and I got into an argument with him. I managed to use what I learned at the circus to get away, I thought it would be easier to explain since everyone knows, they don't however know how I learned to knock a person flat on their face or how I can dodge people with ease although that Timmy kid was looking at me weirdly but I think I saw him at the circus once", he says and I nod in approval.

"Sensible Dick, we don't want anyone suspecting anything ".

"Suspecting what"? He asks in mock confusion before his face scrunched up and he sneezes a few times.

"Exactly", I say. "I want you to go home with Alfred and do any homework that needs to get done, don't argue with me, if you don't do it then notes will be sent home and I'll eventually be called up to the school so just do it, besides you need to know all those things, especially with mathematics. I told you to apply yourself with everything you do or there's no point on being Robin, I've been there and done that. Then I want you to go over the five cases we have been trying to solve, try and think about everything I've taught you, think motive, think character, who is the person, what do the crimes have in common with one another, how to bring them down. I want that all done. Then I want you to train without me until tonight". He nods and I'm satisfied he will obey. "By the way there's a Clark Kent coming tomorrow for an interview about the company, is that name of any significance to you?" I ask and he smiles and nods eagerly. "I told him to come see you, my way of making it up to you for patrol yesterday, but I still go by what I said, I don't want you near the joker", I say sternly.

Dick hasn't read all of the reports yet on Joker because he's very new to the game. He needs to read all psych analysis on him to understand him better. If he doesn't then he's better left at home, on the field he's of little use to me where jokers concerned. He keeps grinning and it makes me wish Clark would just go back to Kansas, stupid Boy Scout. He reads my expression and frowns.

"You are never nice to uncle Clark", he say and my eyes widen at the nick name.

"And you like him way too much", I retort after having a heart attack. "Stupid Boy Scout", I mumble under my breath.

"Why can't you just admit that you genuinely like the guy"? He asks and I hear Alfred chuckling in the front, great.

"The day he admits that he considers Mr Kent to be a friend will be the day the earth explodes from something being so terribly wrong Master Dick", he says and Dick grins at me in the mirror.

"You can fool so many people Bruce but you can't fool us, or even Clark". I roll my eyes, cross my arms and glare at them. "Oh no a Bat-Glare, help me Alfred, I'm petrified", he says in mock fear before he laughs.

"That Glare has served me well, it frightens criminals", I say to him.

"Sorry Bruce, immune, try it on Barry though, he always seems to run away quickly", he says and smirks before his face scrunched up again and he sneezes and wipes it on his sleeve. I look at him in disgust. "Hey Bruce, can I go on patrol tonight? I would of last night but a psychopathic clown got loose and ruined my plans", he says and now it's his turn to fold his arms.

"I'll see, I think you're coming down with something, I don't want you giving away my position. You're of no use to me if you're sneezing and coughing every five minutes. You're mind must always be on the job, one hundred percent, criminals won't take us seriously, but if you take the night off it will help you with getting to know the criminals more, read the analysis on all of them, it will help on the field," I say in a no nonsense tone. We eventually pull up to Wayne Enterprises and I begin to get out as Dick says a sarcastic "Gee I wonder who owns this company" and just as I'm nearly out the door he sneezes on me, twice, right in my face. "Lovely Richard", I say in an irritated voice.

"Sorry, I've been sneezing And blowing my nose all day ", he says.

"Excellent", I murmur and get out. Two hours of mostly boring business talk later I can finally leave the big board room. I let everyone walk out first and just sit at the big black square table and stare at the big blank screen at the front of the room. This one was about the medical, entertainment and electronics side of Wayne Enterprises, so much more interesting then other parts of my company. I've started to bring in the cures to various toxins that the Joker, Poison Ivey, Bane and Scarecrow have been creating, but I give those to the hospitals wayne Medicine works with. I've also looked and approved all studies been done for cancer and the aids research, it's not that I don't trust them, it's just that I don't trust them.

Giving them so much equipment and things to be able to test can be dangerous in the wrong hands if they aren't doing the right thing, this is Gotham, the place that invented the Joker after all. I then had to explain the new direction I'm going with Wayne Electronics, why It would be in the companies best interest to manufacture a better type of battery. I think the most exciting thing I had to try and explain was why would I want to work in partnership with the Daily Planet and I had to explain that Wayne Entertainment already owns a bunch of stadiums in Gotham and Metropolis and that coupled with the movie and television companies it just makes sense to go in a new direction, to operate the media services as well. I didn't however mention that being able to control the media and being able to have those resources in different areas helps a certain Bat by night.

"Are you alright? You've been staring at the screen off five minutes now", comes a voice from behind and I don't even so much as flinch.

"Yes, just thinking about what I have to do with the company", I turn to a tall African American much older man with glasses and black and grey hair, Lucius Fox.

"You usually leave all that to me, although I like where you're going with it, practical in my opinion even if some air heads don't believe so", he says and I smile at who he's referring to.

"I'd better get home.", I say and get up. He just nods as I exit the boardroom with him and we go down the hallway, passing various rooms including my big office and we go to the elevator.

"How's the nightlife"? He asks with a smirk.

"Leslie's mad at me again, apparently getting injured is a crime in her books", I say, referring to doctor Leslie Thompkins who my father used to work with and whom I've known for so many years as she took care of me sometimes.

"Wasn't that two weeks ago"? He asks with a worried glance, looking at me up and down like I'm hiding a gaping hole, wondering if he's missed something, his concern is irritating and not at all necessary, another mother hen like Alfred.

"The woman won't let it go", I say, hoping to reassure him. His expression turns to one of relief.

"Well, at least you know she still cares ", he says with a smile and I just nod. I walk out when the elevator beeps to signal the basement and make my way to the limo that's already waiting in a parking spot close to the doors. Alfred gets out and opens the door for me and I get in the back again after a mumble of thank you. I sit next to Dick who's now wearing a grey pair of sweats and a black shirt, that's good, it means he's been training.

"Did you do all five of the case studies I asked you to do?"

"Yes, but I had trouble with one of them, the Bentley case, I think I know who it is but the evidence doesn't match up, I think it's a cover up," he says and I frown in disapproval.

"In our job there is no room for 'I thinks' Richard, no room for opinions that's how you make mistakes. Review all evidence again, and do it properly this time. I have who did it but I still need you going over it, that's how you learn. This isn't just about punching people, it's about detective work as well, if you don't keep up then I'm not letting you out on the streets, are we clear?"

"Yes Bruce," he says and his face falls. I don't feel the least bit guilty, there is no room for mistakes in our line of work, I've told him that, if he can't handle it then he can quit. He sneezes a few times and that makes up my mind on him patrolling.

"No patrol tonight, I need you healthy, you will give away my position, I use silence and shadow and I don't need having to rescue you as another thing on my long to do list, review the last case study and read the analysis while I'm away, I need you to have more knowledge," I say.

"Come on, I missed last night, please Bruce, this isn't fair, I'll try not to sneeze, it's not like I'm sick yet or anything, I'm fine at the moment", he pleads with me.

"No Richard Grayson, you know not to argue with me," I say in a firm and final tone. He knows better then to argue a lost cause.

"Fine but tell Commander Alfred not to go over board with the mother hen thing", he says in a whisper and I snicker.

"Commander Alfred knows what's best for you master Dick", Alfred snaps in an irritated tone.

"Yeah right, I think you enjoy the fact that we do what we do, gives you a reason to complain and get worried", Dick retorts and folds his arms and I smile. Alfred just sighs in frustration. The gates open as we head into the manor grounds and the garage door opens as well. As soon as the cars parked I unlock the door and head for my room to get changed into sweats. I find them conveniently on my bed, a pair of black pants and a grey shirt and I smile, he's good. I walk back out into the main lounge room and find Dick standing, leaning against the couch. It's the biggest lounge room, with a to the side and big long couches making a U shape facing a large television screen. A long table with DVD player send other various equipment suck as a play station lay underneath of the Tv which is mounted to the wall. A long coffee table in in between the couches in the middle made of dark wood.

I nod to him and he smiles and follows me into the hallway toward the library. I suddenly turn around as we get into the library and punch him, not using much force, knowing he won't be ready, but that's the point, he must always be ready. It doesn't hurt him but he does have a sour look on his face now.

"I should of dodged that", he says and takes up a stance to face me.

"What have I told you Richard, what if I where under someone else's control? You would have to fight me, always be on guard, even with me," I say in disapproval. I put my hand up to say we will continue to the Bat-Cave and he doesn't so much as throw a punch back as we walk to the grandfather clock that leads to the Bat-Cave and down the stairs. I head toward the mats and I hear Dick cartwheeling and flipping in the air. I smile at him and point to the trapeze that goes across the Bat-Cave I know he's dying to get on while I start to stretch, he grins back and makes his way over to the ladder and starts climbing it.

"Dick, put the net up, I've told you too many times to count, if injury can be avoided then it should be, disobey me again and I'll band you from it", I say as I do the splits and start stretching on the ground. He climbs back down and pulls a rope against a wall near a door that leads to the bathrooms. I continue stretching and then do some push ups, one hand behind my back. After a few minutes I switch to sit ups as I see Dick leap into the air and laugh, I can't help but smile, the kids been well trained. It was his natural acrobatic and athletic ability that finally convinced me to let him become Robin but my training is only for the elite, those who have not only determination but talent. His detective skills are not yet up to my standard but in a year he should surpass even those with years of experience ahead of him. I don't waste my time on those I don't believe can not complete the training. I get up and slowly bend backwards, my hands meeting the ground and I just hold it for a few seconds before doing a hand stand then a few back flips just for the hell of it and then I shake it all out. I watch Dick for a moment as he swings from bar to bar, he flips through the air in some parts and swings in others, just doing it out of sheer joy. "Come on Dick", I call him down and he let's go of the bars and falls into the net with a squeal of delight, and I just shake my head.

He coughs a bit before stepping onto the mat and I let it go. As soon as he gets onto the mat I'm all business and he knows it. He takes up a stance with his legs apart and his fists up just as I taught him and I do the same. I attack first and swing my fist, making sure to only put half strength in so I don't injure him if it lands. He quickly ducks at the last minute and tries to land a kick at my stomach. I grab his foot and yank him toward me so he inevitably falls on the mat and I let go. He gets up and grits his teeth, and I can't help but feel proud that he doesn't complain like most children his age, then again he's not like most children. He looks like he's going to punch me but at the last second he uses my shoulders to flip behind me.

I roll instinctively and dodge his move easily and turn around to face him again. I move at him quickly and aim a kick at his stomach (nothing that can seriously hurt him). It lands and he's knocked to the floor and winded. I grab him by the shirt and aim a punch at his face but he blocks it just in time. He kicks me in the stomach a few times aggressively and I throw him onto the mat again. This time I push him against it and hold him there by my hand on his small shoulder and glare at him. He grabs my hand like I've showed him a dozen times and twists it and tries to pin it behind my back. I grab him by the arm and he let's go of me and I kick his knees out from under him (not to hard, he already gets enough bruises from criminals) and I pin his hands behind his back. He struggles to break free but I tighten my grip on him.

He uses one leg and tries to kick me a few times and eventually head buts me so that my hold loosens and he flips around onto my shoulders and then behind me again. This time he manages a kick before I turn around and punch him in the stomach. He kicks my left leg a few times and I grit my teeth a bit from the pain. I punch at him again but he dodges it and flips around then aims at punch still my stomach which I block. The door to the cave opens and I put a hand up, signalling that we stop. He obeys immediately and focuses on catching his breath as I do for a second.

"To the showers if you please , then come in for dinner, I'll have your clothes waiting for you when you come out", Alfred says and I motion for him to come to me.

"Dick hit the showers, I have computer work to do", I say and he nods and heads toward the Bat-Showers in the cave. Alfred raises an eye brow but heads toward me and I wait until Dick is gone before I speak.

"Can you get me another bandage, Dick kicked me in the place I got stabbed last night". Alfred gives me a concerned look and I go to the medical table and pull my sweaty pants off and for once welcome the chilled cold of the cave. The bandage is indeed red and I begin to unravel it. Alfred pushes my hands away and I don't bother to fight with him. He takes it off and clicks his tongue in disapproval.

"The stitches have reopened", he says and goes to get more medical supplies. I growl in irritation. He comes back with clean rags, antiseptic and things to stitch my leg back up. He cleans the wound while I remain stone faced again, then he stitches it back up. Dick comes back when Alfred starts to bandage the wound.

"Hey what's going on", he says before he notices my leg and a look of guilt comes over his face as he realises that it was him that did this.

"It's okay Dick", I say before he can say a word. " I know you didn't mean to", I reassure him.

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I didn't even know you where injured", his voice turns from worried to anger quickly. "You tell me not to spa when I'm injured, and here you are, hypocrite"!

"Dick, first of all don't you ever raise your voice at me, ever. Second it's a scratch, I'll get over it, I'm not going to bleed to death, it barely hurt", I say as Alfred finishes. I get up off the table without another word and pull my pants back up, heading for the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to go to the shower Master Bruce", Alfred says. I change my direction and go to the showers, thinking one would be good now that I'm all sticky and sweaty.

"I said your not coming Richard and that's final, now go do the case studies and then the psych analysis and do not under any circumstances follow me", I say to him as I put on the mask. His face turns to the floor.

"Fine, just come back in one piece", he says and then looks at me in slight pain and worry. The look of someone who doesn't wan't to loose anyone else. I sigh and crouch down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well today, I'm", I force the words out, " I'm proud of you, you're doing so well as robin, and you'll be back on the streets before you know it", I say to him and he gives me a big smile which I can't help returning. I turn around and head for the Bat-Mobile, aware of his eyes on my back. I get in and speed through the cave, now completely focused on what I have to do next. I park in the centre of town and grapple hook up to the nearest building.

"Sir, you may want to hear this", Alfred says in my ear.

"What is it Alfred"? I ask and he patches me through. A voice comes into my ear. "Well, well, well Dark Knight, it's been a few months hadn't it"? "Guess who's gotten out of Arkham, not that those fools could of kept me there anyway. If someone like joker could escape then there was no chance that they could contain someone with my supreme intellect", comes the unmistakable voice of Edward Nigma. "Riddle me this Batman, If an electric train is travelling south, which way is the smoke going?" It's not, it's an electric train, I think.

"Alfred, get a trace on where it's coming from, I'm going to the train station," I say to him. "Yes sir ", he says and I'm off already. I call the Bat-Mobile to me and get in, driving as quick as I can to the south side of the subway. I park in the car park nearest and run the rest of the way. Before I'm even down the stairs I notice a green question mark in the brick of the train station lit up by the street lights. I feel carefully along the wall until it becomes a hollow point and I smash it in with my fish to reveal a hallway with a green door at the end. I quicken my pace, having only some idea of what to expect. I open the door to reveal a small balcony, and a giant screen with a green question mark on it. As soon as I walk forward to the edge of the balcony it comes to life with Riddlers top half of his body on it. A man in a green suit with question marks all over it, a hate with a purple strip on it and a green question mark and he is carrying a cane with a big golden question mark on it.

"I see you've got my message Dark Knight, long time no see", he says.

"Nigma! This has to stop", I say to him through gritted teeth.

"It will stop, if you will indulge me in a little research, that is. Pretty soon we shall see who the true genius is here", he says mockingly.

"What is it this time Nigma", I growl at him, loosing patience.

"There is a hostage somewhere in Gotham, if you can solve three riddles, I'll tell you of their location, get one wrong and they die," he says with a smile and flips his cane in the air and catches it.

"What are the Riddles Nigma," I ask in anger.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked," he says to me. "Ok, What comes down but never goes up?," he asks me and I don't even think about it. "Rain," I answer, trying not to loose my temper at him.

"Do you google search these just so you'll be ready to face me? I'm flattered," he says with a smile. "Alright brooding bat, that's correct," he says and I almost snort, of course it is.

"Next Riddle Nigma," I command.

"Throw away the outside and cook the inside, then eat the outside and throw away the inside. What is it?" "Corn," I say through gritted teeth. "Two out of three, not bad for the worlds greatest detective, but can you solve this last one?"

"Hurry up Nigma." "What is the center of Gravity?"

"The letter V," I say after taking a breath.

"Very good Dark Knight, you may have more then half a brain after all," he says in mockery.

"Just tell me where the hostage is Nigma, I'm loosing patience," I say and glare at him.

"Not long ago there was a little boy who witnessed some thing horrific, his parents falling from their deaths from a trapeze, do you remember where that was?" I run out of the room at top speed and dash to the car, knowing exactly where the hostage is. An open park where a circus performed a year and a half ago, Dicks circus. I speed toward the park, hoping that nothing else has gotten to them.

"Alfred, did you get a trace on Nigma?"

"No sir, I couldn't find where it was coming from, sorry sir," he says and I growl in frustration. I speed up the car even more, swerving the car around bends in an effort to get there faster. After what seems like an eternity, I finally drive up to the park and look around for clues of where he might be. I switch to night vision in the areas where the light is thinned due to lack of street lamps and walk over to where the Grayson tent would of been. I look around and find a man around my age with blonde hair and dressed in sweats as if he where jogging, sitting down tied to a tree and gagged. I walk over and examine him. Unconscious but no signs of injury so the hostage must be asleep. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder as gently as I can. He wakes with a start and gasps as he sees my outline.

"It's ok, I'm here to help," I say as my technology in my mask notes his increase in heartbeat. I pull off his gag and grab my tools to break the chains.

"Wow it's really you, Gotham's protector, not many people see you," he whispers in wonder as the chain break and I pull him up.

"I'll get the police to come pick you up, you'll have to answer some questions, do you remember anything?" I ask softly.

"I was walking into what my friends call crime alley, near the old monarch theatre, do you know where that is?"

"Definitely," I reply, a little more harshly then I meant to. My parents where murdered there, I'm hardly likely to forget it.

"Well I was walking down that alley because it's a short cut when a man in a question mark costume came up and said you'll do perfectly and he must of knocked me out because I woke up here," he says and my fingers go into a fist in frustration. He doesn't know anything.

"Ok, I'll phone the police, stay here," I say and go to walk off.

"You're leaving me? After what just happened," he says in a whimper.

"Lightning doesn't strike twice, I have work to do, you'll be fine."

"Wait!" I hear but I'm gone when he turns around.

"Alfred I need you to contact the GCPD, I found the hostage Riddler left for me, he's in the park where Dicks circus was."

"Yes sir, right away." I get back to my car and drive around for a bit, hoping for a crime where I can beat some one up that deserves it. An hour of grappling across rooftops and waiting for nothing and I'm forced to retreat back to my car and go home for the night.

"I trust you will be retiring for the night sir?" Alfred asks as I exit the Bat-Mobile.

"Its only early, barely 1, I need to find the cure for the new scarecrow toxin," I say in frustration and walk to the computer. I set my mask down and get to work as Alfred grabs my mask and puts it away then goes upstairs. I type on the computer the various components of the original toxin and the few parts of the added ingredients I know and try and think of others. I go to the lab part of the cave and take more of the toxin in order to study it. I put it on a microscope and identify the parts I already know. What is the last component though? Alfred silently puts a cup of what I hope is coffee down on the table and I nod in thanks.

"Ever heard of a good nights sleep fixes everything," he asks me.

"Not now Alfred," I say and grit my teeth in frustration. I've been doing that a lot lately, I think to myself. "

"As you wish," he says, knowing not to push this time.

"Master Dick has been rather sick half an hour ago, I doubt he will be able to go to school tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll check him soon," I say and return to the microscope. I try and test it on the computer again but it only comes back with what I already know. Maybe if I where to know the symptoms... No that's rediclious, I'm not injecting myself with this. Maybe it has nothing to do with fear, maybe it's an additive that creates another effect as well as fear, I muse for a while. After another hour of getting nowhere I quickly change and make my way out of the cave and go to check on Dick. I open his door and sneak in. His room is quite big, although of course not as big as mine. A king size bed with green and red covers for the bed (I wonder why that is) a book case against the wall in the corner, a walk in closet, a door that leads to his bathroom, and a desk and chair with his bag near it.

"Bruce?" He asks and turns on the bedside lamp, he must have been awake. He's pale and he looks feverish, an ice pack behind his neck. I hate it when he's not well. "Hey Dick, I just came to check on you, heard you where sick," I say to him softly.

"I really don't feel good Bruce, I did the last case study you told me to do, I figured out that it was Mary Dawn when I thought it was peter," he says and I nod in approval, he's getting better.

"I couldn't read the analysis though, I got dizzy," he says to me.

"That's alright Dick, you got it right so thats the main thing, good job," I say to him.

"Just try and get some sleep ok? I'll get Alfred to get you some water. If you're to recover, you need fluids, you'll get over this quickly don't worry" I say and he nods as I go an get Alfred. "Alfred?" I say and he comes up behind me. "Get Dick a Drink, make sure he drinks most of it," I say and I go to my room to brush my teeth and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Master Bruce, Mr Kent will be here in an hour, get up!

"Tell him to rewind time and ask me questions yesterday, for him it will be today," I say and snuggle deeper into the pillows. He shakes my shoulders violently and I give up. "Fine, I'm getting up," I say loudly and then mumble "And all for a stupid Boy Scout."

"You will be polite Master Bruce, nice to him, am I clear?"

"Crystal" I say and get up and go to the shower. "How's Dick?" I turn back to him.

"Dicks fever is pretty much gone but he's been vomiting. At the moment he seems to be feeling better but he's on liquids until his over this flu." I nod and put my hands to my head to massage my temples. A headache coming on, probably from all the late nights, great! "Panadol Alfred?" I ask and he goes to fetch it quickly from my bathroom. He gives it to me and goes to get me some water. I put it on the bedside table and keep trying to ease it. I'm so glad when Alfred comes in with the water. I quickly open the packet and put them in my mouth then quickly swallow all of the water. Alfred lays a towel down on the bed and I walk to the shower, grabbing the towel as I go. At least I don't have to work today, I think as I wash my hair and then myself.

The shower and the Panadol eases it and I sigh in relief as it becomes a doll throb I can ignore. I get out of the shower, grab the towel and make a dash for my room in the cold. I put on my sweats and make my way to the kitchen. I smell cookies as I walk in. Alfred's been baking again, I smile. I go into the dining room and find food already there. A very rare occasion of bacon and eggs. Alfred comes to sit with me after I hear him fiddling with the oven. "Can I have a drink please Alfred," I say to him. He gets up wordlessly and goes to the kitchen, bringing back milk. "Thanks," I mumble.

"I can't seem to get the last chemical in the toxin, it's driving me up the wall."

"You'll get it Master Bruce," he says encouragingly. I finish the lunch and go upstairs to find Dick reading in bed. "What book is this?"

"Why superman is so much better then Batman," he says as I grimace.

"Not funny"

"It's Sherlock Holmes, the fictional greatest detective," he says and I nod in approval.

"I read those on rare occasions. Anyway, I just came to check on you, Clark will be here soon, I'll send him up for a bit."

"Thanks Bruce," he says and goes back to reading as I shut the door.

I go down to the Bat-Cave for a bit but all that succeeds in doing is getting me frustrated so I go back upstairs. Just as I go through into the main lounge room the doorbell rings. Great I'm in a horrible mood and now my opposite is going to be all cheerful. I walk to the door just as Alfred gets there and there at the door is a tall muscular man in a grey suit wearing glasses. His black hair is flattened on his hair but his blue eyes are always so bright if not for those ridiculous glasses, all in all, a pretend nerd. He smiles at me and Alfred tells him to come in. He frowns as he looks upstairs and then suddenly he's gone. Nothing really surprises Alfred or me anymore so he just walks to the kitchen while I go upstairs, knowing he'll be in Dick's room.

I open the door and find him cross legged on Dicks bed. "I know it sucks being sick, but you'll get over it quickly," he says and gives Dick a hug as I nod in agreement.

"That's what Bruce said, but it still sucks," he says and Clark smiles at him.

"You'll be ok, you've got Bruce and Alfred here," he says reassuringly.

"Commander Alfred's a mother hen, he worries over everything," Dick says and we all laugh. "I'll come back to check on you later Dick, I've got to go now," Clark says and gives him another hug.

"He kind of scared me for a bit there," Clark says as he sits in the lounge room and I put the fire on and the join him. We face each other on the big couch and he pulls out a pad and paper.

"What do you mean?"

"His accelerated heartbeat, at first I thought he might be injured but then quickly realised the difference."

"Lucky you'll never experience it, sickness sucks," I say bitterly.

"I did once actually, and you're right, not pleasant." Alfred comes in with a big plate of chocolate chip cookies at this point.

"I've made cookies."

"Oh cookies," Clark says and smiles before grabbing one after Alfred grabs the long coffee table and brings it closer to us.

"Water please Alfred, and perhaps Panadol?" I say and he nods. "I'm afraid you took the other ones not long ago, you'll have to wait," he says and I grimace. "Anything else for you Mr Kent?"

"No thank you Alfred, I'm fine." Alfred nods and exits the room.

"I heard Leslie's still mad at you," he says to me and I sigh.

"You have no idea Clark. The woman's impossible; I doubt she would pick up the phone unless it's an emergency. She kept yelling when I woke up that I should be more careful and that I'm going to get myself killed. It's not like I try to get hurt injured, I don't actually enjoy needing to take a day or two off."

"You do realise most people need a lot more time to heal, no doubt even you body isn't fully recovered," he says with worry.

"Really, I was under the impression that Master Bruce is a robot, the way he acts all the time," my sarcastic butler puts in as he hands me water.

"I'm fine Alfred, it's been two weeks, I barely notice anything now, and you," I say pointing to Clark, "stop being a mother hen, I get it enough from him" I say pointing to Alfred in irritation. Clark just smiles at me and Alfred exits the room. I drink some of the water then put it down. I look at Clark and he's staring at me then I begin feel the X-rays I've learnt to familiarise myself with and I fold my arms in anger, as if that could stop Clark from X-raying me. "Stop it Kent, I'm warning you now," I say in a growl.

"Is it so bad that a friend cares about you? I just wish you would be more careful, it's nowhere near as bad it was, although that knife wound on your leg must hurt." he says and I glare at him.

"Done staring at my insides Kent? And you wonder why I have a led lined Bat-Suit. Anything else I should know about?"

"You're getting sick," he says simply and with a hint of smugness.

"And how would you know that?"

"Guess what Bruce," he says and leans in close to me. "I'm superman, Bruce," he whispers with a giant grin.

"Ok, that's it, if you can't give me a straight answer then you can just fly back to Metropolis, better yet where's the kryptonite" I say, losing patience. His face turns serious and he sighs. "It was a joke Bruce, lighten up."

"I do not joke, ever!" I grumble at him.

"I doubt you get headaches all that often, and they are a sign of the early stages of the flu, plus you've been injured more than twice in the last month, all part of the job and I doubt you've been sleeping much either, in other words you're wearing yourself out and it's making you more susceptible to viruses."

"You think I'm sick because of a headache?" I ask him and look at him as if he's the world's biggest idiot (which he pretty much is). "Everyone gets headaches Clark, well humans anyway."

"You're temperatures spiked very slightly as is your heartbeat. I thought it was just because you looked angry at the door, stress, but it didn't slow down. I wasn't concentrating on any of that until after I saw Dick and I was wondering if you were getting it too, I notice the minutest changes when I focus." I glare at him and shrug, it doesn't matter, Batman can't afford to get sick, if he does he's still going to be doing the same thing he does every night, mother hen or not!

"Just hurry up with the interview before I go get the green rock," I say to him.

"Ok, well first question, why the Daily Planet?"

"It makes sense to me. It's so I can keep an eye on aliens," I say with a chuckle.

"Oh so now you joke," he says with the stupid smile of his. I don't point out that I was actually making fun of him.

"It's because Wayne Entertainment owns various other companies, I however do not own anything to do with the media and I didn't think I wanted to until I thought in greater detail about it and it just makes sense. Plus being able to control the media a little bit and having resources in it will help a certain Bat by night, and I don't want the paper to ever fall into the hands of Luther, " I say to him, might as well let him in on the whole truth, he does work there after all. He nods his head and writes notes on his pad.

"Ok and what do you intend to change at the planet?"

"I only want to make it better. See what new equipment we can bring in, see how we can make it better for the readers to help reign in profits. Perhaps expand it a little, create jobs. Put in new articles that interest people. Fix the air conditioning problem," I say and he laughs and I give him a small smile.

"Off the record, do you intend to put a stop to anything they print that you don't like?" "Perhaps, if I have to, but I'll mostly stay out of the planet, I don't want to interfere too much. Unless it has to do with superman, they print too much of him," I smirk. Clark just rolls his eyes.

"What are you going to do as soon as it's official?"

"I am going to check on everyone in the company personally. I like to know who works for me; I like to know that they will be honest and hardworking people. In my businesses there is no place for corruption or laziness, and I intend to weed out any of the bad if necessary. I also intend to make sure everyone has the correct training and possibly get those who want more training in other areas the training they need. Basically I'm hoping to make it better, perhaps get Lucius in on it a bit, although not too much, the man has enough to do already. If there's anything I know it's partying, and maybe business, put that in there."

"Ok, well thanks Bruce, I think I can do my article now," he says and puts it away but makes no move to go.

"Kent, I don't hate you," I say to him, and I think he knows that's all he's ever going to get.

"I know Bruce, otherwise I wouldn't waste so much time trying to get you to go places, where friends, even if one of us will never admit it," he says with a smile and I snort at the word friends.

"Will you be staying for dinner Mr Kent? It should be ready soon", he says and I glare at him.

"Oh please, if that worked on me Master Bruce I'd be cowering every time I utter a word." "I'll stay for dinner thanks Alfred," he says and I turn to him and glare. He becomes uneasy and I smirk, still got it!

"Dinner will be ready soon," he says and exits the room. "Anything going on with the league?"

"Not really, there's a meeting on Friday for the founders if you want to go, but I didn't mention it because you only go to the emergency ones. You already know the monitoring duty schedule"

"Yes I do, I'm on tomorrow, what time is the meeting?" I say and he looks at me in surprise. "Six. Mostly to discuss what Luther and a few others are planning next, they've been idle for a while and we need plans."

"I'll have some by then for you."

"Ok, great."

"Who are the others?"

"Circe and Solomon Grundy are our main concerns."

"I hate magic users, I really do," I say in distaste.

"Tell me about it, remember when we got turned into children,"

"Morgaine le Fey's son Mordred, how could I forget."

"I'll never forget what Alfred said." He says and I shoot him a warning glare.

"I am not now, nor will I ever be a cute little Bat, Kent." He tries to hide a smile and then a laugh which eventually has him doubled over and I just roll my eyes.

"I'm going to check on Dick," I say and begin to walk away, mostly just to get away from him. I hear him follow behind me still laughing.

"What's he laughing at?" Dick asks as I enter the room.

"Bruce is a..." He laughs and tries to breathe" he's a cute little... Bat!" He says and laughs even more. Dick smiles but looks confused.

"We got turned into children once by a sorcerer and Alfred said I was a cute little bat." I say in defeat. Dick laughs a little then his face contorts in pain and I quickly grab the bucket before he vomits on the bed. Clark stops laughing and looks at him in concern and I sit on the bed next to Dick and rub his back as he vomits. Dick finishes and lays back as I grab the bucket from him and go to wash it out.

"Get Alfred to bring him some water and another bucket, he needs to keep fluids up," I say and go into Dicks bathroom to empty the contents of the bucket into the toilet. Then I just place it on the sink and walk out of the room, the new bucket and water is already there, an advantage to being able to cross the whole planet in seconds I guess.

"You need to Drink that Dick," I say and he nods taking a sip of the water then putting it on the bedside table. "Try and sleep, you'll recover sooner if you do," I say as I leave the room. I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen where Alfred is standing with a worried look.

"I used to hate it when you used to get sick, now poor Master Dick has to deal with it." "There's nothing we can do about it, short of making sure he sleeps and recovers."

"I fear not Master Bruce, dinner will be served in a few minutes if you and Mr Kent will go sit at the table I'll bring it out." I walk into the dining room where the cups and cutlery are already set and sit down. Clark sits down beside me. Alfred comes over with two plates full of vegetables and chicken parmesan. He sits them down in front of us and then goes back into the kitchen. Clark digs in and I'm not far behind him. Alfred pours me water, already knowing what I prefer and sits it down.

"Orange juice or water Mr Kent?"

"Orange juice thanks Alfred." Alfred pours Clark's drink then leaves back to the kitchen. I drink half of the cup then put it back down. I begin to eat again, enjoying Alfred's cooking. Alfred joins us with his dinner and pours himself a drink while I eat. Poor Dick, sick upstairs I think as I eat. Alfred collects the plates when where done and I leave the table without a word, heading for the Bat-Cave.

"Hey what are you working on?" Clark says from behind me.

"Scarecrow Toxin," I say in distaste.

"Can I help?" He asks and I snort.

"I doubt it."

"Can I keep you company?" He asks and I sigh.

"Don't you have Kara or someone else to keep company," I say, talking of his cousin.

"No, she can wait."

"Fine, I doubt I could stop you." I say and he grins. We walk to the Cave in silence and I make my way of to the computer and sit in the chair.

"Do you know why I worry about my friends so much?" Clark asks casually as I turn the computer on.

"Please, do tell, why you have an annoying obsession with people's injuries, as if you weren't annoying enough without it." he rolls his eyes, crosses his arms and smiles at me. Then he suddenly becomes very serious.

"You haven't seen it Bruce, you don't see it from my perspective. Everything in this world is so fragile; it's like paper to me. I have to be so careful, and it's gotten easy with time, knowing my own strength and what humans can take helps but if I can knock down buildings how much easier would it be to kill someone, one reason I'm glad I gave you Kryptonite. But the most ridiculous thing is seeing the skin over bones, as if that could protect people, they just don't know how fragile they are, and they can be hurt and killed so easily. It's a relief to hear their hearts beat but I hate the thought that they could one day stop. So excuse me if I worry too much for your liking Bruce but I'm going to keep it that way, especially without line of work. Seeing you after fights with Brocken ribs and concussions and goodness knows what else is disturbing." I listen as I type on the computer, trying to find out what the last chemical is.

"I chose this life, and I would never go back on it. You, Alfred and Leslie walk around like I deliberately get hurt but I'm not an idiot, this isn't something I do for thrill seeking or to be Barbra's comic book hero, I do this because if I don't people will die, and that's worth all my ribs broken and a severe concussion to the point of comatose," I say to him and he smiles is back.

"That's the kind of answer I would of given, and I do understand why you do what you do, that's why there's a Justice League, turns out Superman can't save the world by himself."

"It was foolish to think he could in the first place." I walk over to the lab part of the Cave and start researching it again. Maybe if I start from the beginning, act as if I don't know what's in it. I stand there thinking for five minutes then I get it and I race back to the computers to test it.

"Yes! The world's greatest does it again," I say as the computer comes up positive and I file the ingredients for later and close down the computer. I turn to Clark and he smiles at me. "That's been annoying me for a week, now I won't have to worry about us on patrol." I say, now all excitement gone.

"You really like the kid don't you?" He asks and I nod. "You're not as gloomy or as violent when he's around."

"I didn't like the idea of him being Robin at first but he's good at what he does and he follows orders, he's become quite useful. Also his jokes aren't that bad. In any other situation it would almost be funny."

"I think he's good for you," he says and I don't respond. I walk over to one of the punching bags in the cave and start methodological training with the equipment. It's too early to go outside at the moment, hopefully due to winter I'll be able to go out earlier than usual. I completely ignore Clark's eyes on me as I train. After a while sweat starts to build on my forehead but I push myself and just wipe it away. Eventually I stop, collapsing on the ground. I look around for Clark but he must have either left or gone to talk to Dick or Alfred. I grab my Bat-Suit and go toward the bathrooms to have a shower and get changed, once again I'm glad for thermal heating in my suit because it's really getting cold in Gotham. I reappear in my Bat-Suit and I'm shocked to see Clark dressed as Superman, I narrow my eyes at him. "Oh no," I say to him angrily. "Absolutely not," I say and walk up to him.

"Come on, I haven't worked with you in two weeks, let me come on patrol," he says to me and I growl at him.

"This is my city Superman, I don't take kindly to outsiders coming in and trying to do my job, I'll help you in the league but don't ever come into Gotham and try and help me because I don't need it," I say in anger and get up in his face.

"Alright fine, you win," he says in defeat.

"It was nice seeing you Clark, if you didn't ruin it by being an idiot, as always. I trust you can see yourself out," I say and get into the Bat-Mobile. I watch over the city from one of the highest buildings in the middle of town. The city would seem quiet to anyone inexperienced, lucky I know better. I spot a mugger on a side street across from me and the man he's pursuing. Time to go to work. I grapple across to the roof above and silently drop down. "Nice night for a gathering," I say from the darkness and he turns around and points a pistol in my direction but I can see he doesn't know exactly where I am. I attack from the side before he can even move and silently I knock him out and tie him up I walk over to the man he was about to mug and grab him sharply by the shoulder.

"Don't be stupid, are you trying to be mugged?" I ask in a growl. He looks at me in fear and swallows before answering.

"I'm just going home, these side streets the fastest way."

"Try two streets away, there's more light and it's much safer, don't travel the alleys at night, it's not safe. Now get going before I have to save you from someone else."

"Yes Batman," he says and runs off. I nod and grapple up to the roof.

"Alfred, contact GCPD and tell them that they have someone to pick up on the corner of Greenway." I look at the man's hurrying form for a few seconds and move on to another rooftop. The monitors pick up a robbery in progress near the ace chemicals building and I race toward it, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, forever glad that we, for some reason have gargoyles and places to grapple everywhere. I race into the two story shop from the second floor selling alcohol and see three men spread out through the aisles and one man behind the cash register.

I can see the men working with torches and two of them are armed with crowbars, their trying to be as quiet as possible, but no lights means I'm able to stick to darkness, they make this easy I think as I switch to night vision. I sneak up behind the one in the isle closest to me, he's currently trying to steal wine and put it in a bag but I knock him out silently, and grab the bottle before it drops, no one ever aware of my presence. I go to the next isle that's four isles away and see this one has a crowbar. I go up behind him, grab the crowbar and knock him out before he can even say a word. I exit the building and grapple onto a nearby building. The other two go down just as easily and just as quickly. I'm glad it was as easy as this, my bruises prove it's not always so.

"Alfred, contact GCPD and tell them the bottle shop on Fifth Avenue has been broken into but I dealt with the criminals."

"Yes Sir Master Bruce." "Oh no, there seems to be interference again, it must be Mr Nigma, tracing it now sir," Alfred says after a moment. Another voice comes into my ear.

"Well Dark Knight, you've solved my last riddles but you'll find it won't be so easy from here on in, and this isn't a recording like the last time either."

"What is it this time Nigma, I'm starting to lose patience," I growl at him.

"Temper, temper Dark Knight, and they say you're the world's greatest detective, perhaps they lowered the bar after I left school, don't worry I'm here to put a stop to those rumours once and for all.

"Just turn yourself in Nigma, you're going back to Arkham very soon."

"Because that worked the first time, for both joker and I. Come to the old run down GCPD building, there I will give you further instruction, see you later Dark Knight."

"Alfred did you get the trace?"

"No sir, I fear that the call wasn't on for long enough, almost though. Have you thought about bringing external help into this case?"

"What do you mean Alfred?"

"One of the Justice League, sir, they may be able to help."

"No Alfred, I don't need their help, I can do this on my own. The answer will always be no." "Very we'll Master Bruce, contact me if you need anything." I grimace at the thought of one of the League in my town and shake my head, maybe when I'm dead and buried; no, not even then. I race back over to the other side of the city to where the old GCPD building is, grappling amongst gargoyles and rooftops. I stake out the place and Nigma has indeed stepped it up a bit. Men with question marks on their shirts are spread out in small groups along the ground and some on the fire escape and even on the roof. I note that they all seem to be wearing night vision goggles and it seems better lit than normal, just something to watch out for.

I grapple to the roof and manage to knock out one of the twelve guys I'm facing before someone sees me and shouts. Six of them have machine guns, three of them have the bad kind of bats and two have crowbars. Why crowbars and guns? They begin to shoot at me automatically and I dodge the bullets and go straight for one of the ones with a gun, narrowly missing crowbars bats and bullets as I knock out the guy with one hit. Two down, ten to go. I dodge a crowbar to the head and run straight at another guy with a gun. I punch him in the face then counter a bat, grab it off the guy, hit him with it and then throw it off the roof then I go back to punching the original guy.

Two more and he's down and I grab the gun and throw that off too. A crowbar and a bat come at my face and I narrowly miss them, grabbing the bat off him, hitting him in the stomach then throwing it off the roof as I go. They try and surround me again, guns go off and I try my best to dodge them but a crowbar nearly lands at my head, I dodge that then feel a bullet get lodged into my shoulder. I grit my teeth, now I'm angry. I punch the guy with the crowbar, knock him out and definitely break his nose. I throw the crowbar at the feet of the guy who actually managed to shoot me and he tumbles over. I run to him, pick him up and knock him out with another fierce punch to the face.

I grab the crowbar and toss it over the edge. I dodge more bullets and yet another crowbar to the face then a fist from another. Seven more to go; I dodge more bullets and make my way to one of the criminals with a gun. I duck and dodge his bullets and see my chance as he reloads. I punch him in the face three times and throw the gun off the roof. I dodge a crowbar and grab it off him, I punch him in the stomach then the face, winding him then knocking the man out. I run at one of the two left with the guns and knock him out as well, dodging a fist, bullets and a bag as I go.

Four to go; My concentration doesn't waver for a second as I run at the last man with a machine gun, dodge the last bat, grab it off him, hit him with it, throw it off the roof then knock him out with a single punch. I grab the gun, use the butt of it to hit him in the stomach, throne it off the roof then knock him out. The last two are also left unconscious as I make my way to the roofs door. It has a question mark on it and I enter it. I begin to feel the pain of the hole in my shoulder that shouldn't be there but I grit my teeth again and ignore it. A building of four floors, where I'm supposed to be could be anywhere. I scan the hallway I'm now in, left has a green question mark with an arrow instead of a dot marked on the floor so I follow it to the stairs.

I follow the arrow question marks all the way to the second flow until I get to a door has a question mark on it so I turn the knob and entire a large room. A screen on the back of it and a man in a black suit and balding hair is strapped to a chair that seems to have the potential to have electricity flow through it. The screen comes to life and I see the Riddler yet again.

"My, my Batman, when that criminal shot you it looked painful; I hope for the sake of Mr Deans it doesn't affect your intelligence or ability to think. Don't worry, there's a solution to every riddle, simply admit I am the most superior human being in intelligence and I will let him go or not the choice is yours Dark Knight."

"Riddles Nigma!" I yell at him.

"Five this time, for each one you get wrong poor Mr Deans has a shocking experience, get three wrong and he dies. "

"Go Nigma."

"What kind of doors have no rooms or windows?" I think for a second.

"Mushroom."

"Wow Dark Knight, that's actually correct, you must lead such a boring life if all you do is going on google to find out answers to face me, but trust me, not all of these are on google. What eight letter word remains a word when you remove each letter from it?"

"Starting."

"Very good Dark Knight, you proved you know how to spell. How many seconds are there in a year?"

"Twelve, you're talking about the dates on a Calender January second etc not actual seconds." "What has a foot but no legs?" I think about this one for a second."

"A snail."

"I'm tall when I'm young, I'm short when I'm old, what am I?"

"A candle."

"Well you've managed to get them all right again despite that they aren't all on google, congratulations the machines disarmed. Speaking of arm, you may want to get that looked at by a Doctor, next time try actually dodging the bullet instead of walking into It." he says and laughs. The screen goes blank again and I run to the middle aged hostage. I use a Batarang to cut the straps and he quickly jumps out.

"Thank you Batman, that man's insane, he kept asking me riddles, when I refused to answer he knocked me out."

"You're safe now, the GCPD will come and get you, wait here." I run back to the roof, feeling my shoulder really starting to kill as I go, I take a breath and put the pain aside. I look over the rooftop and see all his men gone.

"Alfred, tell the GCPD to go to their old abandoned building to pick up a hostage, tell them to," I clench my teeth for a second" tell them to go inside and he will be on the second floor." "Yes sir, are you alright sir, you're suit is going off, you're heart rate is spiking and it looks as if you're losing blood."

"I'm fine, get the bandages, I've been shot."

"Yes sir, right away." I call the Bat-Mobile to me then grapple to the ground using my left arm. After what seems like forever I get in and put it on auto drive, and put pressure on my arm and lay back in my seat. Alfred comes to the car and opens my door as soon as the cars off. I get out and go toward the table and sit down. I pull my cowl off and Alfred helps me with the armour. He pushes me down on the table and puts a pillow behind my head. He begins poking around for the bullet and I hold my breath for a few seconds until he finds it. He stitches me back up and bandages it.

"You have two choices, go sleep on the small bed down here or go upstairs to your room, either way you will be sedated and you will be sleeping, this isn't a negotiation tonight sir." I just nod, I'm in too much pain to argue, and the loss of blood isn't helping either. I somehow manage it up to my room and Alfred helps me dress and I get into bed and I sigh with relief. I'm glad I never passed out. "I hate drugs Alfred, I can sleep as I am, and the drugs always make them worse. Plus they make my mind groggy, I hate them."

"I know sir, I know, but the pain won't help, I'm afraid for you to rest properly, I must." I sigh as he sharply takes my arm and injects me. He strokes my hair for a bit as I drift to sleep, whispering comforting words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**Authors note- **

**Sorry if you hate my riddles I am just terrible with them but I love Riddler so yeah, sorry**

**It isn't Alfred that wakes me this time, it's the stab in the shoulder as I lurch forward in the alleyway toward my father who had just fallen. Breathing heavy, that doesn't help the aching pain in my shoulder, I lay back and stare at the roof. The problem with drugs is the nightmares are worse, I don't have them as much anymore, I'm usually to exhausted to dream anything but with drugs their vivid and painful, the twist is on nights like last I'm unable to sleep without them, either way I have pain. The doll throbbing in my head is back, I sigh, glance at the clock, 9:30 am, and make my way out of bed toward the kitchen.  
I stand at the door and Alfred finishes putting something in the oven then turns to me.  
"Your face is pale, you really don't look well Master Bruce," he states to me.  
"Can I have some water please Alfred, my throats dry." I say to him as I lean against the wall.  
"Go back upstairs and I'll bring you breakfast, due to the circumstances I think you should take it easy for today."  
"Alfred, it's just a bullet to the shoulder, I'll still be doing what I normally do regardless, and this doesn't change anything." I say as I make my way back upstairs. I pause by Dick's room, it's been one hell of a week, I think as I move on to my own. I look for my laptop but quickly relies it's in my study so I make my way back dozen stairs anion up the large room that I do all my paperwork in the company for.  
A large desk dark wood, with paperwork and a closed laptop with a mouse on it and a large black comfortable chair behind it, a large television flat screen behind me and a large couch behind my desk to the left. Otherwise there are file cabinets and that's it. I grab the laptop and the mouse and make my way back upstairs.  
When I get back the bed is made and there's a tray of toast, fruit and a glass of water on it. I sit on the newly made bed and put the laptop on the side then grab the tray and start eating the fruit on it.  
I eat the rest of the fruit then begin the toast. I gulp down water and am about to drink more but it tastes strange so I put it on the table. Judging by how much I drank and how much I'll be able to resist today and how tired I am, I've got about twenty minutes at most before the drugs take affect thanks to Alfred. I eat the rest of the food then call to Alfred to take if away.  
"I'm really getting sick of this kind of thing Alfred," I say as he takes the tray away.  
"I've only ever done it a few times Master Bruce."  
"Still," I say as I yawn, "I'm getting... it gets annoying. Wake me up before five, I have monitor Duty at the Tower."  
"Yes sir, you may want to get under the blankets, it's getting quite cold now."**

Master Bruce, its 4pm, get up sir.  
I groan and stretch and note that the throbbing in my head is back and my shoulder is aching.  
"Panadol Alfred," I say with a grimace.  
He gives it to me with water and I go to the shower, carefully undressing so as not to stress my wound. Once I'm clean I get out, dry myself and put pants on and grab bandages out from under my sink and carefully take off the bandages. The stitches still look good so I just clean it carefully and re-bandage it, throwing the old ones out as I go. I go done to the kitchen to eat and gulp down a ton of water then Alfred hands me my Bat-Suit and I get dressed and go down to the cave to the teleport that leads to the JL headquarters up in space. Beam me up Scotty, I think as I press the buttons then appear a second later in space. Recognising Batman, the teleport says. The doors automatically open as I walk toward them and I make my way to the heart of the place with the giant circular room that has large monitors and computers with clear walls so you can see earth.  
A red streak runs past me and appears in front of me, a man with a red mask that has lightning bolts on the ears, the rest of the uniform is also red, with yellow boots and a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, Flash; most notable is the giant grin that greets me every time I see him.  
"Barry," I say and tilt my head in greeting.  
"Hey Bruce, haven't seen you in a few weeks, monitor duty ha? Always bored me to tears, I can never sit still."  
"It's necessary with keeping the earth safe. "  
"No doubt, I just wish it wasn't so boring, anyway just wanted to go say hi, I believe the cafeteria has burgers waiting for me and Wally's no doubt eaten twenty of them already."  
"Goodbye Barry." I keep walking toward the monitor room, only to be stopped by a green man that materialises in front of me. The green man wears mostly blue, a Red Cross across his chest but no shirt, blue shorts, blue boots and a blue vampire like Cape.  
"Hello Batman,"J'onn greets me with a polite smile.  
"J'onn."  
"How has everything been on your side?"  
"Robins sick and Riddler keeps annoying me."  
"How unfortunate, I hope he gets better soon, and how are you?"  
"Same as always," he nods his head. "How are you?"  
"I am fine Bruce, as long as there's Oreos in the cafeteria, they are most satisfying." My lips twitch but a smile doesn't appear.  
"You come to a different planet and Oreos are your favourite thing about it? " I shake my head.  
"They are really good, I have to hide them, it was bad enough with one flash but now that there's two, the cookie supply was dangerously low at one point." I can't help but smile at his words this time.  
"I have to go, monitor duty."  
"Of course, I'll leave you to it."  
I finally walk into the large monitor room and take a seat. It's quite light in here, darkness clinging to what small shadows it can around the edges of light, I don't like it. I type a few things on the computer and zoom in on places, making sure nothing is happening. The doors open after five minutes and I look over to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue skin tight shirt with an S on it, a red skirt and red boots, Super-girl and next to her superman come in talking and laughing in Krytonian. Kara walks forward toward me until she's only about a metre and a half away.  
"Oh hey Bruce, haven't seem you in a while." Kara says in English with a smile.  
"Still, I think you're right Kara," Clark says with a grin in Kryptonian. Their talking about me again, the reason I learnt Kryptonian, not that they know.  
"Yes, I've been busy." I say back to her, not bothering to look away from the monitor.  
"So I've heard, Clark told me you were stabbed."  
"Just another day on the job."  
"Do you want company? I know this job can be boring at times."  
"He will never admit it, even if he does." Clark says from behind in Kryptonian.  
"No thank you, I've got to concentrate on this." I say but I get up.  
"What are you doing?" Clark asks confused.  
"Going to the Cafeteria to get water and coffee, can you watch the monitors for a minute."  
"Sure."  
I walk out the door quickly, heading straight for the cafeteria before I run into anyone else.  
I manage to get there, I see Hal Jordan sitting with the flash, mini flash and Wonder Woman and she smiles as I walk by. I grab the coffee from the machine and the grab some water from another. I skull the water then get some more. I make my way back and find the two laughing again, my chair is in between where they are sitting. That's brilliant, their planning on staying.  
I sit back down and type a few more things, for a few moments there's silence.  
"Ma was asking about you, she really likes you Bruce." Clark says and I roll my eyes.  
"There's only so many Alfred's I can take Kent, with you and Fox and the damn original, I'm practically smothered."  
"Yes, how hard things are for you," he mumbles.  
"Oh come on Bruce, would it kill you to have a social life you pretend to have?" Kara asks.  
"I throw parties for actual friends sometimes."  
"Yeah, the JL and Fox and his family, do you have any other friends?" Kara asks.  
"This conversation is pointless therefore I'm ending it. "  
"Ok, ok." She puts up her hands in defeat.  
I turn to the two of them, and they push their chairs so that they are I front of me instead of next to, if something happens an alarm will go off.  
"Do you ever think you two care to much, I thought it was bad with just him?"  
"Well, after I found out I wasn't one of you, that I'm from Krypton sometimes I would feel lonely, lucky I met Kara and things have changed but I'm still protective of my friends like I said last night." Clark says with open honesty and seriousness.  
"I'm familiar with being alone, but you will never be alone Clark, there's a difference between feeling and being." He smiles at me.  
"I know that now."  
"How are things going with Lois?"  
"How do you think?"  
"Non-existent at present? You know you could always do something special. A delivery to the Planet, a giant box with you inside and you pop out wearing only underwear and make you're feelings clear about her." Clark goes bright red with the most shocked expression and I can't help but laugh. I laugh so hard my shoulders shake and of course this aggravates my injury so I stop sharply, I can't help the increase in heart rate for a second until I force everything under control. That catches their attention.  
"I didn't say anything before but is he more pale then usual to you?" Clark asks Kara in Krytonian.  
"I noticed to." She replies in her language and I can feel her scan me, great just what I need.  
"Just go away." I say and spin around back to face the monitor.  
"He's been shot!" Kara days with a gasp in Kryptonian and I can't help but roll my eyes.  
"I'm not surprised, he calls me an idiot, tells me off when I do stupid things but when ever he gets called on it, it's automatically 'I'm fine' or 'I know what I'm doing Kent'."  
"People also call me a 'know it all' but you run around like you know it all sometimes too Kent." I say in flawless Kryptonian.  
"You... You learnt my language?"  
"Are you really that surprised? I don't like people spying or talking about me, yes I know you're language."  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Should I even bother telling you that you should be at home resting and getting much needed sleep, but I guess for you this is better than being on the streets."  
"Exactly, don't mention it again and I'll let you stay." I say and turn back around.  
"How thoughtful," He says and X-rays me himself, I can't help but sigh.  
"At least the wound didn't reopen, but you should be more careful."  
"Now anyway, about Lois," I say with a grin.  
"Oh no, you stay out of my love life."  
"What love life? Maybe you should stop pursuing her, find someone who likes both sides of you."  
"Yeah like you stopped pursuing Salina,"  
"Salina's gone; I broke up ages ago with her."  
"And yet you keep an eye on all the burglaries just to make sure."  
"Yeah that's called doing my job Clark." He snorts.  
"We both know it's a little more than that."  
"Whatever." He grins at me.  
"I'm going to go now, see you both later." Kara says in Kryptonian and walks toward the door.  
"See you later Kara," we both say and she goes.  
"So you really learnt my language because you where paranoid I was talking about you?"  
"Not paranoia if I'm right. You were talking about me."  
"Maybe a little, but do you really have to know everything? But I guess this is good, could come in handy."  
"Indeed."  
"Master Bruce, I'm patching you through to the Riddler once again." Alfred's voice says in my ear and I sigh. My heads pounding, my wounds throbbing and I'm exhausted, can't anybody let me have peace and quiet for one night.  
"Well, well Dark Knight, haven't been able to catch me yet. Not surprising, I always knew I would beat you."  
I make it so he can't hear me and I get up.  
"Superman, can you take over? I have to deal with Riddler."  
"Bruce, if you need help, say the word and I'll go with you," I shake my head.  
"I need you to do my job, I'll be back here later tonight to take over."  
"You are the most stubborn man I've ever met."  
"That's what Alfred says." I say as I walk out of the room.  
I switch it back.  
"Well Dark Knight?" Says an angry voice,  
"You were saying how there are two hostages instead of one. Where are they Riddler?"  
"Same place different floors."  
"Where?" I say as I push a few buttons on the teleport and end up atop of Wayne Enterprises.  
"A warehouse in East Gotham,"  
"There are several warehouses in East Gotham," I say through gritted teeth.  
"Solve a riddle and I'll tell you exactly where."  
"Fine go."  
"What am I? I'm put on the table cur but never eaten."  
"Cards."  
"That's correct Batman, congratulations, you just solved a riddle a child could. The warehouses the hostages are in is nearest the cemetery and Doninico street."  
"Riddler, why do you do this?"  
"Because it's my job to prove once and for all who the greatest mind in the world is. You seem to think you're so smart, I'm just trying to tell you otherwise."  
"I never said I was smart, you assumed, therefore it is your fault that you think you need to prove yourself. You're constantly needed for validation really isn't healthy Nigma." I say as I make my way to the warehouse. I grapple across the rooftops.  
"I don't need your judgement dark knight; it's none of your business. Just solve my riddles, unless you would rather the hostages die of course."  
"If you touch those hostages I'll- ," he cuts me off.  
"You'll do what? Use you're fists instead of your brain. Typical Batman, predictable, just go to the warehouse."  
"Riddler wait!"  
"What?" He asks suspiciously.  
"Tell me another riddle, I've gotten better since you came along, you keep me sharp."  
"Well that's not at all surprising, ok, I'll indulge you. When one does not know what it is, it is something but when one knows what it is, it is nothing, what is it?"  
"It's a riddle," I say simply.  
"Sir, I've traced the signal." Alfred's voice comes over the top of what riddler was about to say.  
"Riddler, I'm coming for the hostages now."  
"I'll see you then Dark Knight." I shut off his part of the communication.  
"Alfred, where is he?"  
"The old Gotham Light and power building sir ."  
"Ok, thank you Alfred, after I'm done here you should get some rest, I'm going back to the watchtower tonight, I don't know if I'll sleep there or go home."  
"Yes sir."  
I get to the warehouse and almost sigh in relief. No thugs to beat up. I enter one of the windows in the second story and go in. Boxes litter the place but other than that it's mostly bare. The lights shine through the warehouse and I run across the huge room toward another screening the left of a hostage who's tied to a rope in the air, gagged and hanging from a high beam upside down, dangling above a huge electrical grid on the floor. Yet another screen to my right has a giant green question mark on it and as soon as I get near it, it comes to life.  
"As you can see, there's once of your hostage, the second one is downstairs. Eight riddles, get any wrong And they both die."  
"Riddles Nigma!"  
"It Lives without a body, hears without ears, speaks without a mouth, to which the air alone gives birth. What is it?"  
"An echo."  
"What is that you will break even when you name it?"  
"Silence."  
"When I am filled, I can point the way; When I am empty, Nothing moves me. I have two skins, One without and one within. What am I?"  
"A glove."  
"I have hands that wave at you, Though I never say goodbye. It's cool for you to be with me, Especially when I say, "HI." What am I?"  
"An electric fan," I say, already getting annoyed.  
"Very good Dark knight, those are all correct, can you get the other four right? What is it that, after you take away the whole, some still remains? "  
"The word wholesome."  
"At night they come, without being fetched and tomorrow's in the middle, what is it?"  
"A dictionary," I say, my fists balling up by my sides.  
"It's been around for millions of years but it's no more than a month old. What is it?"  
"The moon."  
"I run around the fields all day. Under the bed at night I sit not alone. My tongue hangs out, up and to the rear, awaiting to be filled in the morning. What am I?"  
"A shoe."  
"Wow, I am astonished that a person with no intellect can actually solve my riddles. Take the hostages and go. I'll be seeing you soon again Dark Knight." The screen goes blank again.  
I rescue the hostages and take them to the roof; from here I get Gordon to come get them. I grapple from building to building, feeling the freezing air on my face, a welcome relief to the heat I'm starting to feel. The building is five stories high and very long, I might as well start at the top. I wonder if any equipment was left here, knowing Gotham, it's probably all here. Why is there so many abandoned buildings in this place?  
"Alfred, can you pinpoint which floor the signal was coming from?"  
"I would say it was the middle of either the second or third sir."  
"Thank you."  
I could go in through the window instead of the roof, probably easier. I walk off the roof and drop down to the fire escape on the side of the long building. I use my tools to open one of the windows and I go in. I switch to night vision as I walk through the place; much to my relief, the place is mostly empty apart from few equipment here and there. I walk through various size rooms silently but when I get to the middle of the place there's no sign of Riddler, he must be on the next floor. I make my way back to the fire escape to get to the third floor. Suddenly I get dizzy for a second and the room spins, I grab the nearest wall and breathe deeply, willing it to go away. After a few seconds it stops and I continue toward the fire escape.  
I walk to the next floor and get in through the window. I make my way to the middle of the place once again. I get to a hallway and a door is ajar with light shining out of it. I switch off the night vision and walk in. It's a small room with a computer at the back and an empty computer chair. Five men lay around the room tied up; Riddler in the middle and a smirking girl in black Kevlar with red hair are to the side.  
"Batgirl, I didn't ask you to be here," I grumble at her end cross my arms, glaring.  
"No but certain people said you might need my help, so I came," she says, not the least bit intimidated by me.  
I walk up to her and grab her by the shoulder and look her in the eye.  
"I didn't need your help. I told you to stay out of our way unless we ask for your help."  
"Boy wonder isn't here; we are on the same side, why don't we work together more often? I'd be willing to follow orders if we did."  
"No."  
"Fine then let me go!"  
I let go of her and watch her go. I check on all the knots and make sure they are tied correctly. They are all unconscious otherwise they would be complaining. She did a good job, but I didn't ask for her help, still it would be easier if we worked together, she wouldn't be doing something I don't want her too.  
I walk back up to the roof and contact her by the communicator.  
"Barbra, you did well tonight, perhaps we could work together more often, it would be easier than the way things are now but I hope you know the reason I give orders is to keep us all alive."  
"Alfred was worried about you, you should go home, I've got Gotham covered, I'll meet you where the Bat signal is from now on, or we could just use the communicators, which ever."  
"Barbra if you're willing to work with me, you have to follow my lead."  
"Understood," She says and I switch it off.  
"J'onn, take me up to the tower please." I say and suddenly I'm transported to the JL headquarters.  
I make my way back to the monitor room but halfway there I start feeling dizzy again.  
I collapse on the floor with nothing to hold onto, breathing heavily, trying to get up.  
I sigh in relief as it passes after a minute and I walk back to the monitor room after I get my heart rate under control.  
Clark turns around to greet me from the computer chair with a smile and I give nothing away.  
"How was it? Did you catch Riddler?"  
"I untied the hostages while Batgirl went after Riddler, Alfred called her. I was not impressed but she did well and they are in police custody now so I guess it was ok. I was just a bit annoyed going there and finding my job already done." I say, as I sit down next to Clark.  
"Well at least you guys caught him, where all on the same side after all."  
"Yes, I told her I would work with her more often, makes her easier to control, means she won't get in my way anymore. Don't worry though, I'll treat her like a team mate."  
"That's good."  
"How's things been here?"  
"Boring, as most of the time."  
"You might as well go then, I can handle it from here."  
"Nah I think I'll stay."  
"Suit yourself Clark." Clark gets up and I wonder what he's doing as he walks away. So I did get rid of him after all; I turn back to the screens, nothing's happening. I'm starting to feel feverish now and the dizziness is coming back. I breathe through it as Clark comes back with two cups in his hands.  
"You ok Bruce?" He puts the cup in front of me, water. I gulp it down great fully and turn back to him.  
"Fine," He says nothing but drinks his own drink with a smirk that I ignore.  
"You're pretty convincing Bruce, you're a master of poker face but I can hear you heart beat and I know you're getting a fever," he says casually.  
"I always knew you were delusional, wait until I tell the others." He rolls his eyes at me and keeps drinking. I drink the rest of mine and suddenly there's a hand on my side and I'm being hoisted to my feet.  
"You're going to bed, I just needed to make sure you wouldn't be dehydrated, I'll get you some more water later but right now you can either walk yourself or I can carry you to bed, makes no real difference to me."  
"Kent your being ridiculous!"  
"Hard way then? Ok." He says as he lifts me up and carries me bridal style.  
"Put me down Kent!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Where half way to my room and I get dizzy again. This time it's different though and I'm actually glad I'm not on my feet. The last thing I hear before I pass out is a worried Bruce!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I moan as I wake up in bed, I ache everywhere and the wound is throbbing again. It takes a second for me to focus on where I am. My room in the watch tower, the lamp is on and there's water on the bedside table. It's pretty much a smaller replica of my room in wayne manor, except the beds frame isn't quite as nice and the bathroom isn't quite as big. There's something cold on my forehead, an ice pack that's probably been there a while. I feel my chest and notice my armour, cowl and tights are off, I'm in shirt and boxers.

"You won't want to move for a while, I suggest you sleep it off," comes a voice from my left, Superman.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours, the fevers pretty much gone, much to my relief. I didn't want to throw you in an ice bath. It was irritating because at first we couldn't seem to bring it down." I nod my head as he walks toward me in concern.

"J'onn helped didn't he? I'm surprised he didn't sedate me."

"We thought about it but decided against it. I've called Alfred and told him your here safe."

"Time?"

"6am."

"I should be getting home," I say with a growl and make a move to get up. A strong hand gently pushes me back down and puts the ice pack back over my head.

"Bruce, if you don't remain in this bed then I'm going to have you sedated and in which case I'll have J'onn use his telepathic powers as well. You won't wake until next week if your lucky. You would be angry but at least you would feel a hell of a lot better."

I groan and roll over, not in the mood to argue.

"The ice packs just making me cold now." I hand it back to him and drink some water before putting it back. He grabs another blanket and places it over me, the added weight helping a little. I sit up for a bit, deciding I've rested enough, I probably couldn't sleep with all the aching anyway.

"Bruce do me a favor, lay back down and talk to me for a bit, ok." He sits on the other side of the bed and pushes me back down again, I glare at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I huff at him.

"What do you do on your days off?" I stare at him with a facial expression that suggests he lacks intelligence.

"Right, forgot who I was talking to. Um, what books do you read?"

"Mostly anything to do with science, criminology. It either has to do with the company or my night job, on occasion I read Sherlock Holmes or other crime or mystery books, there quite good."

"I've never read them, I read more um well..."

"Oh please I know you obsessed with Twilight," I grin at him and he looks at me as if I'm insane.

"Just kidding."

"I was going to say Harry Potter, not Twilight!"

"Calm down, I was pulling your leg. Some of the idiots I've held parties for read them, I would honestly rather talk to a wall then talk to those people, probably have a better conversation with one. At least we only act like idiots, well you more like a clumsy nerd with no self confidence and me more like a drunk, but to actually be that intellectually challenged is ridiculous. It's like slow torture listening to those stupid people.

"I couldn't do what you do Bruce, I hang out with people I actually like, I just couldn't do it."

"What other books do you read?" I ask with a yawn and he smiles.

"I read all kinds of things,I like fantasy."

"You live a fantasy Clark, why would you want to read about it?" I yawn yet again and cover my mouth quickly. Despite aching everywhere , I'm exhausted.

"I don't know, I just do." I nod at him.

"What's your favourite movie?"

"Hook, it's a version of Peter Pan, it has Dustin Hoffman in it. You?"

"Still Zorro, despite the tragic ending it had for me when I was eight." He nods sadly as I struggle to keep my eyes open.

"What's your favourite sport?"

"I like swimming, there's nothing better then to come home in Gotham and swim on a hot day." I smile at him.

"Swimming would probably be mine as well, since other sports seem pointless for me to participate in, I just really like the feel of water, and I guess if flying was a sport that would be mine.

"What's it like being able to fly?"

"It's just like anything else to me now but sometimes I do just fly for pleasure. It's nice to feel the wind in my hair and it feels great to test my abilities, to find my limits."

"Sounds good. Gliding feels good but it's only a necessity, not quite the same as flying I know but besides those times I've been half conscious with you holding me up or the times where I'm about to be crushed, I've never experienced flying."

"You forget Diana and that time with Luthor, she's flown you before, and it's not like we don't all help each other out. Green lantern, flash, everyone's been pulled down or rescued at one point or another, how many times have you saved me?"

"394." He smiles a wide grin.

"You just quoted Harry Potter." He says in amazement.

"I make it my business to know pretty much everything about everything."

"But I'm guessing you do know the actual number?"

"Yes, 28."

"Of course you do," he mutters, rolling his eyes and smiles. "How do you know that?"

"Photographic memory Clark, I can't help but know." I say as I yawn yet again. He smiles at me.

"Your poker face is slipping, I can hear your heart slowing down, don't fight it Bruce, just sleep, ok." My eyes slide shut of their own accord as if they obey him and not me. I feel a hand on my shoulder briefly but thats the last thing I feel.

I wake up breathing heavily, I'm going to be sick. I try to get up but that just makes it worse. Suddenly There's a bucket in front of me and a strong arm sits me up just as I vomit into it.

"It's ok Bruce, I'll bring you some water and I'll help you to the bathroom so you can brush your teeth." I'm surprised he's still here but it's short lived as I heave more vomit out. The cup that was there is gone and I grimace as I finish vomiting.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk thanks." I get up and the room shifts and I almost collapse, I'm so weak. Superman grabs me and puts an arm around me again before I fall.

"Can you tell the room to stop spinning?"

"Just lean against me as much as you want. " I put my head against his shoulder and close my eyes as the room spins. I grit my teeth and open my eyes again, I'm Batman for goodness sake, I can make it to the bathroom on my own.

"Release me." I growl into his ear and he lets me go, probably thinking he could grab me before I hit the floor with seconds to spare, show off! I clench my fists and will myself toward the bathroom and it works. I grab a tooth brush from the cabinet that hasn't been opened along with tooth paste and I brush my teeth. Superman stands behind me smirking.

"What?" I grumble and glare at him in the mirror. He shakes his head.

"Even when your sick and injured you still think you can do it all."

"You think this changes anything? I'm still patrolling tonight."

"I'm guessing you didn't have time to do anything for the meeting tonight?"

"Damn it. No I didn't, I was about to but Alfred put a sedative in my drink, I forgot."

"It's ok, under the circumstances I think everyone will understand. Want me to help you back to bed?" I shake my head and exit the bathroom, walking past the bed then suddenly he's in my way with his arms crossed and his face serious.

"I'm just getting water Kent."

"I'll get it for you, the cafeteria is to far to walk in your condition." I shrug and walk back to my bed, he looks surprised that there's no more arguing but honestly I'm exhausted, the stubborn walk to the bathroom took it out of me. I lay back in bed and put the blankets back on, hoping the nausea won't come back. Suddenly there's a cup near me and I lean up to grab it.

"Thanks." I mumble and drink the water gratefully.

"No problem." He says with a smile.

"I'm surprised your still here, don't you have work?"

"I took the day off. J'onn could of been the one to help you but I'd rather know myself that your here and not being the most stubborn person in the world in some alleyway half conscious. Plus I thought you might want company, must get boring when your sick." I'm torn between yelling at him and thanking him.

"Clark, Um well... Thank you." I spit out very quickly. I don't want to seem ungrateful. "But honestly Clark, I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. You really should of gone to work."

"Ordinarily perhaps but in this weakened state I don't mind helping you. Now, you can either go to sleep again or talk or what ever." He sits on the bed again.

"Have you just been in my room the whole time? And what time is it?"

"It's 11am and no I haven't, that would be just weird, I was reading Rangers Apprentice which actually, kind of reminds me of the way you can sneak up on people and appear out of thin air, when I heard the change in your heartbeat which suggested you had woken up and I came in, the books actually still right here." He walks over to the door where a book lay on the floor, obviously discarded quickly and then walks back over to show me. I look at it briefly then face him again.

"Fair enough, I was worried for a second there." Then he grins, face full of mischief and I wince slightly, wondering what I'm in for.

"Diana said she came in to check on you, said you looked so cute and peaceful, like an angry pale angel, she said if only you always where like that." I groan, oh great! And people wonder why I don't usually sleep here. I turn my back to him.

"Oh come on Bruce, at least she thinks your cute."

"Huh!"

"Alright, alright, let's talk about something else." I don't turn back over but suddenly he's in front of me. I roll back over and apparently that was to much movement because a wave of nausea washes over me and my breathing hitches. I take a deep breath, willing it to go down. Again Clark's arm pulls me up, and there's a bucket in front of me. I try and will it down, breathe deeply trying to stop myself. I can't do it and suddenly Ive got the foul taste of vomit in my mouth emptying into the bucket. Still the worst part of getting sick isn't vomiting, it's how weak I feel; I hate weakness of any kind. I wipe my mouth with my hand and breathe deeply again.

"I'm going to go wash this out, if you can make it you should brush your teeth again, if not I'll help."

"I can make it thanks Kent." I bark at him as I get up to the bathroom. I will the room to stop spinning, and I stand there for a moment, either way I'm going to the bathroom without help. I manage to brush my teeth and get back to bed without his help, I'm hating how it makes me feel like I've just worked out, it takes it out of me. I sit up and Clark hands me a drink and I gulp it down again then sit it back on the table.

"I hate this, I really do, I'm supposed to have control over everything, now I'm weak and pathetic," I say and lean back against the wood of the bed.

"It's only sickness, you know as well as I do that this will pass and you'll be your old broody bat self," he says with a smile.

"Not soon enough." I grumble at him.

"Well, how can I help?"

"Going away would be good." I say and lay back down.

"Why, so you can escape and do even more damage to yourself? What would Alfred say? He would be doing the exact same thing I'm doing except you would of been sedated by now. Get some sleep Bruce, your body could use it regardless of sickness, I'll be in my room, yell if you need me, or whisper, I'll hear either," he says with that stupid grin of his and walks toward the door.

"Clark..." He turns back around, hand on the knob. "You can stay if you want," I mumble out the words. "I'm just frustrated, I'm not used to being...weak," I admit bitterly to him.

"Bruce, it's honestly best if you would just sleep, I'll talk to you for a bit but like you said to Dick, you won't heal if you don't rest." I sigh and get under the blankets more, I'm starting to get cold.

"What do you want to talk about?" He grins then suddenly he's sitting on the bed again. "Show off," I give him a small smile.

"Remember that time you hadn't slept for a week after trying to catch scarecrow, you began hallucinating," he says with a huge grin and I roll over, my back to him.

"Forget it Clark!"

"You got so paranoid, more then usual, apparently I was following you everywhere, you called me up in the middle of the night and demanded I stay out of Gotham, meanwhile I'm half asleep on the other end not knowing what the hell your going on about," he says laughing. "I had to come get you while you where insisting to a lawn gnome that you where going to hurt it if it didn't stop following you." He's shaking the bed with his laughter and I turn around and scowl at him. "When you saw me you said something like 'oh clone yourself to taunt me did you? Of course you did, I bet you take it in shifts Kent!' If I hadn't been so shocked I would of laughed back then. All I could do was grab you and get Alfred to deal with you, I could still hear you trying to convince him how I had a clone and mine and it's only missions in life was to stalk you as I flew away."

"It's not funny," I cross my arms at him and huff.

"Oh it was, I'm not sure who was more shocked, me or Alfred. I bet he lectured you after."

"After he pretty much pushed me to bed he did, and the next day, and he made me apologise."

"I didn't really care, it was to funny for me to be angry. Just seeing you talking to somebody's lawn gnome, you picked it up and started yelling at it. Don't you think I have better things to do then follow you around at night? I'm just curious as to know what it looked like to you."

"It had your stupid grin, it wouldn't stop smiling that self assured annoying smile, and frankly I'm not sure you don't have better things to do then follow me." He rolls his eyes at me. "Remember the time when you lois and I went out to dinner and you got covered in cake? How did that happen again?" I grin at him.

"There was a guy in the bathroom being rude to me, in order to avoid a fight, because I didn't want to attract attention and I didn't want him hurting himself on me I 'tripped' into the desserts cart and um everything went everywhere."

"Well it made an improvement on that ridiculous suit you always wear, and didn't that attract attention anyway? "

"Yes but I knew he wouldn't do anything if I proved I wouldn't be worth it, the nerdy thing does help you know."

"Appearances are always deceiving, part of the reason I trust no one." I yawn.

"Yeah yeah, the big tough loner Bat trusts no one, i get it," he grins at me and shakes his head.

I get up slowly and move toward the closet as Clark eyes my with a worried expression. I hate the snails pace but it's all I can manage right now.

"Bruce just stop, what do you need and I'll get it?"

"I can get it myself, I'm not a baby."

"Look at it this way, you keep moving around and-" I turn toward the bathroom and he puts a hand under my arm in case I fall and grabs the bucket. I vomit into the bucket again and all I can think is this is getting ridiculous, I can't even go and get another blanket without needing a bucket. Much to my irritation and embarrassment my body shakes and I sag against Clark, relying on him to hold me up.

He sits me back on the bed and hands me the water and places the bucket in front of me. I rinse my mouth out yet again and lay back in bed, I feel terrible. I face away from him and I don't bother to put the blankets back on, I just feel miserable. I shiver slightly as I hear him come back into the room after washing everything out.

"I've put a fresh glass on the bedside table, you should really drink it." He says and much to my surprise he puts the blankets back on me and walks to the closet. "Honestly Bruce, you could of just said hey I'm cold get me another blanket, you know that brought on the nausea don't you? Right now you can't be up and about ok, your bodies already weakened by the flu, stubbornness isn't helping." He throws another blanket onto me and I can't help but pull it up to my face. "What I was about to say was if you keep moving around you will only make it worse but you proved my point," he says angrily and crosses his arms.

"I hate this," I say in defeat and he just nods at me with his arms crossed.

"I know Bruce, I thought you could use a friend, so I'm here for you." I breathe in deeply and now that I'm laying back exhaustion creeps back in.

"So what do you want to talk about now, Boy Scout?" He smiles at the nickname, not the least bit offended. Of course he does, does this guy smile at everything?

"What keeps you going? Hope for the city is so bleak, it's one of the darkest cities."

"You know what keeps me going. Even after getting shot or beaten until my skin I'd bruised I can't give up on the city. It's my city, I've sworn to protect it. The promise to my parents and my will gives me strength, it's hard but I keep going, knowing I can make a difference," I say with determination.

"I guess you do make a difference with all the nut jobs you have taken down, no one else could do it."

"Yes, but all I see half the time is my failures, with my intellect and skills it means I expect myself to be perfect in every situation. I have to be, there's no room for mistakes, it's not a game. I make a mistake and it costs a life. The small victories I win are enough to keep me going but it's the people I don't save that haunt me forever." Suddenly there's arms around me and he hugs me very gently, barely moves me, and I would stiffen but my bodies already in enough pain. Great, aliens hugging me.

"Clark, get off me."

"You need more hugs in your life Bruce, maybe you won't be such a sour grape."

"Clark, please get the hell off me." Suddenly he's on the other side of the bed again grinning at me. I roll my eyes at him and yawn. Apparently my body is rebelling against the late nights and injuries, this on top of the sickness and I can barely stay awake. My eyes slide shut several times and then I feel a hand on mine.

"I'm going to leave you to rest, no one needs help, everyone's fine, your safe, just sleep," he turns the light off then walks out, shutting my door behind him as my eyes slip shut for the last time.

I wake up at 5pm and look for my Bat-suit and much to my irritation it's gone. I'm not feeling any better but I'm just not feeling worse. Clark must be gone somewhere because I make it out of my room. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself, and walk barefooted in a shirt and boxers, I'll have to rethink my designs and where I want the teleport to go because it seems having the teleport away from the medical bay and living quarters was a horrible decision that I shall rethink. I have to get out of here, I've wasted enough time already, no nausea so far but there's dizziness. I walk past the living quarters and make it through the next door, then flash appears right in front of it.

"Barry, do you know where my suit is? It's freezing in here. I'm trying to get to the cafeteria." I try and make my voice sound convincing.

"Wow Bruce, you really don't look so good, and I don't know where superman put it, you should really be in bed." I grimace. Great, I'm guessing superman hid it, but if I can teleport home I can get one from there.

I walk past him and immediately stop putting my arms around myself. If I want to get out of here, I have to disappear. I stick to shadow as best as I can and put myself in a low crouch, I'm as silent as ever as I go by people and no body notices my presence, not even so much as glances in my direction; it's harder since my body is weak but I manage. I just about have my hand out for the door to the teleport room when a warm hand lands on the shoulder without the bullet wound in it, which I'm grateful for. I can't help but shiver as the warmth comes into contact with my skin, I feel so cold now.

"It's really been fun watching you escape but let's get you back to bed ok." I turn around to him grinning.

"I have to go Clark, I have patrol tonight."

"Oh sure, it would be fun watching you get dizzy or vomit on a criminal, hell I think it would be funny, something to tell Dick and the league about but you know as well as I do that you can barely stand, and really Bruce how are you going to stop me right now."

"Not that it's hasn't been fun Clark but I really have to get back." I say, trying to remove his hand and much to both my irritation and relief, it doesn't budge. "Let me go Kent!"

"Your cold, here take this, hey J'onn." He tries to cover me with his cape but I push him off as Martian Manhunter comes up to us.

"You should really be in bed Bruce." J'onn states after eating an Oreo then grabbing another out of the packaging. I try once again to go through the door but Clark then proceeds to wrap the cape around me and much to my embarrassment actually pick me up.

"Put me down Clark Kent, I'm not kidding, let me go now! Clark let me go!" I bash my hand against his chest and wince as it comes into contact with his warm skin. Ouch! Not hard enough to break my hand, but it hurt. My body starts to shiver, trying to bring my temperature back up now that there's warmth to draw from but I consciously try not to lean into Clark's chest even if he is so warm.

"Would you stop that, your going to hurt yourself. I doubt you could make it back to your room without passing out plus I'm warm and you are freezing, so my body heat will help, and I told you I would stop you if you tried to leave."

"Put me down, this isn't funny. I knew it! You really do just like to annoy me. I have to go Clark, there's no one else to defend Gotham." It doesn't really take that long to get back, I must of really been slow. Why is J'onn still with us?

"I'll get someone to do it for a few days."

"Over my dead body!"

"Or in this case over your incredibly exhausted, cold, sleeping body, which is what it will be soon enough."

"Oh don't you dare!" I'm gently laid back on the bed and he tries to put the blankets back over me. I already know he will ask for the Martians help, I can't give in now. "Stop it Clark."

"Why don't you sleep Bruce?" J'onn asks and I look over at Martian Manhunter to see his eyes glowing. Much to my satisfaction I resist it. Wave after wave of his power comes at me and I try my best to fight it. "Sleep Bruce, just sleep." It is not in my nature to give into others orders, to let people bend me to their will but after the exhaustion from the sickness and illness my body and mind are against me, I crave sleep, even after I've succumbed to it more then I usually think necessary. I feel my eyes shutting against my will and the blankets are pulled back over me, the warmth now making it impossible to resist and I loose consciousness once again.

"I'm going to kill you Clark Kent and J'onn J'onzz!" I yell as soon as I'm awake enough.

"Good morning to you to Bruce Wayne," Clark walks in.

"What time is it?"

"10:30am, I thought I might let you try food today if your feeling better, otherwise you can either stay in bed or stay in bed, I'll drop you back home tonight though because I do actually have things on Sunday."

The thought of food makes me sick so that's not an option, water however is. I grab the glass and drink some of it even though I just want to drink it down, I know I will just vomit it back up if I do.

"Why didn't you just drop me back home in the first place? Wouldn't that of been logical?"

"Because Alfred has enough to deal with just with Dick being a stubborn child and having to do the house, he doesn't need another, and I knew that if I needed it I would have help, not that I did need it, I was just talking to J'onn when I heard you exit your room, plus I don't know, I kind of miss talking to you, I don't know why, your horrible to me, but I do."

"We have been through so much, it's natural to miss me," I grin at him.

Due to my inability to over power him I get stuck in bed all day but it isn't the worst that could happen, I'll never admit it but Clark isn't as boring as he appears to be, and it is just like every other boring job we have had together were we would talk and it's, well, it's nice. I get back home using the teleport, he offered to fly me home but I told him it was in his best interest not to touch me ever again. Much to my irritation he appears a second later in my living room to tell Alfred to keep an eye on me then he leaves. Alfred has his no nonsense attitude and forces me to bed anyway, much to my irritation and I sleep for a long while, giving my body the time to heal from both sickness and injury.

I really liked writing this part

I love when Bats and Supes are together (friends, not relationship)

(I have nothing against twilight, and I do not actually think that just because someone reads it that they are stupid it was just something I made up)

Comment what you think :)


End file.
